


Cosplay (Magical) Girl

by ModernArt2012



Category: Naruto
Genre: Author may or may not be a fan of CLAMP, Cardcaptor Sakura - Freeform, Cosplay, Gen, Hitsuzen, Just imagine the badassness of Rin and Sakura as Sailor Moon and Chibi Usa, Lots of CLAMP Mentions, Prompt 4: Magical "Girls", Sailor Moon mentions, Sumigakure Halloween Event 2017, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernArt2012/pseuds/ModernArt2012
Summary: ‘There is no such thing as coincidence in this world. The only thing is hitsuzen.’ - Yuuko Ichihara





	Cosplay (Magical) Girl

**Author's Note:**

> That summary is really really omnious for a fic that isn't omnious. 
> 
> Title a play on the trope "Cosplay Otaku Girl"

“Rin, are you sure my wig is on right? It’s awfully uncomfortable.” Obito plays with the carefully styled “mane”, coming close to dislodging the face guard holding the whole thing in place.

 

Kakashi peeks up from where he was perusing the convention guidebook, “At least you get a wig and bobby pins not a badly-installed weave.” Just mild enough to be considered conversation, but just barbed enough for Rin to feel the sting. If it wouldn’t ruin the cosplay to leave a bright red handprint on Kakashi face for the rest of the afternoon, she’d slap him in a heartbeat. Kakashi hadn’t had any objections to the cosplay until he learned he needed extensions!

 

“And who’s fault was it that they kept moving as I clipped the _extensions_ in?” Rin stressed the correct term because she _knew_ Kakashi knew the correct term for the easily removable lengths of hair she’d clipped in in the wee hours of the morning, sacrificing her sleep in order to deal with Kakashi’s whining. “Besides, you make a lovely Kero and Yue. Just keep your costumes together until the judging for the group cosplay contest.” She smoothes the front of her costume, the classic and iconic pink and white one that was a straight up _bitch_ to stitch because of the _miles_ of layered, heavily starched, ruffle-hemmed petticoats that went under the skirt. Rin wished she had a real life Tomoe to make her costumes for her, but alas, of her friends Yugao was the only other one who had any ability to sew and even then she couldn’t sew a straight line for love or money.

 

“Oh hey! They have takoyaki! Bakashi, come on, let’s grab some.” Rin freezes and tries to stop them - _all those dark sauces and their bright costumes!_ \- but then thinks better of it once she sees the terrified begging face Kakashi is making at her as Obito pulls him into the queue, wings dragging behind them both. She packed bibs on purpose, and it serves Kakashi right for reading porn while getting styled then having the balls to complain about it. Maybe she’ll only insist on fried-foods for the rest of the day? Or pointedly eat miso-glazed fried eggplant in front of him - there’s a stall _right there...._ But there’s mochi too and pistachio ice cream filled mochi are so rare to find.

 

Mulling over the possibilities, she doesn’t notice where she’s going until she’s bumped into someone much smaller than her. “Oof!”

 

“Oh, my goodness! I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you...,” Rin can’t believe what’s she’s seeing.“Sakura?” That is very clearly Sakura, but the older Sakura from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle not the child Sakura from Cardcaptor Sakura that Rin herself is cosplaying.

 

The poor girl’s wig has been knocked askew though, and Rin can’t help herself as she tries to right it. The girl’s pink hair flutters loose as she knocks aside Rin’s hand, huffing, “Watch where you’re going!” Green eyes glare at her for a moment before widening in surprise. “Oh. You’re....”

 

“Also Sakura!” Rin chirps, ignoring the rudeness. Anyone would be rude in that situation, especially if someone knocked one over in a very detailed, primarily white cosplay. “You also going for the competition?” This convention’s contest was one of the most difficult, with lots of really good cosplayers coming and competing, but Rin thought the girl’s would do well.

 

“Ah, yes.” The girl gets up, smoothing her white skirts and checking for stains. Her coins clink against one another - real metal, not cheap. “The group competition, actually!”

 

“Really! Who are your companions?” Rin hopes it’s not the two Syaorans. The girl can’t be more than 12, and the whole storyline of the two (three? Four if you count the father?) Syaorans makes things very awkward via implication. Not that Rin is judging but ... 12 is a little young to date?

 

The girl smiles, “Mokona and Mokona!” Oh good. The dumplings. Perfectly innocuous. “I wanted them to be Kurogane and Fai.”

 

Rin doesn’t know what to make of that. “Why didn’t they want to be Kurogane and Fai? They’re amazing!” The best original characters in the series - not a hard thing to win, considering, but still! Rin read Tsubasa and xxxholic for Kurogane and Fai not for Syaoran and his quest!

 

“They kept fighting over Syaoran.” And that’s almost better, almost worse. “So I made them be Mokona instead.” The girl shrugs. “What about you? Are you in the single entrants competition?”

 

Rin laughs, “No, I’m entering in the group competition too. My Yue and Kero are off getting food right now.”

 

“Mine too! Maybe we can go sit down to wait for them?” The girl points out a set of empty benches in easy line of sight from the food stalls. “Then maybe when they get back we can get a group photo?”

 

It’s easy to talk this is small Sakura, who is starry-eyed over the _romance_ of the series and the exquisite detail CLAMP puts into their stories. It’s clear the older work references are lost on her, but that’s okay since they’re clearly before her time and hard to find in print anyways. They bond over _Gate 7_ , and poke fun of CLAMP’s obvious weakness for the name “Sakura”; how many “Sakura” does one group even need? The girl shyly offers that her name is also ‘Sakura’, which is why she loves the character so much.

 

“Say, did your ... friends have problems with cosplaying too?”Sakura asks after a lull in their conversation. She’s fiddling with one of the coins on her scarf, and Rin can’t help but feel a pang of empathy. Cosplaying alone is hard, but it’s also difficult to agree on what or how with a group, and it’s even worse when people start causing problems. 12 year old boys are the worst about that sort of thing, waffling between excitement over the characters and self consciousness when they realize _cosplaying nerdy stuff_ and that it might be “uncool”.

 

“Yeah, but they do every year. It’s okay. I have a plan - next year, we’re going to cosplay _Sailor Moon_ . And instead of letting them be Shittenou, I’m going to make them rule 63.” Rin smiles deviously. Kakashi will love _that_ , especially the wigs and short skirts. Sakura giggles, and a thought strikes Rin. “Hey, wanna cosplay Chibi Usa if I cosplay Usagi? You already have the hair.”

 

Sakura grins, “If we add my two friends with your two friends, we could get all of the Sailor Scouts - at least the Inner Scouts.” Oh, but how Rin loves the way this girl thinks.

 

They’re exchanging contact information when two pre-teen figures in black and white run up. “Sakura! Sakura! They have the figure you wanted!”

 

Her own two idiots stroll up, “Rin! Rin! We got you a serving of yakisoba!” It’s clearly time for them to part ways, especially given the way their two groups are sharing Looks. Last time those Looks had been shared, Kakashi got into a fight with some hooligans from Iwa. That year wasn’t a good year. They hurriedly flash through a group photo in character (and let some nice convention goers get photos too, since they asked politely), before hurrying away.

 

“‘There is no such thing as coincidence in this world. The only thing is hitsuzen.’” Rin intones as she waves goodbye.

 

“What?” Obito asked around a mouthful of octopus ball. Rin giggles into her noodles instead - they won’t know what hit them.

**Author's Note:**

> -Hitsuzen def (taken from Yuuko Ichihara, xxxholic, by CLAMP): "A naturally foreordained event. A state in which other outcomes are impossible. A result which can only be obtained by a single causality, and all other causalities would necessarily create different results." Not precisely fate.  
> \- Lots of CLAMP mentions. Like, A LOT. I'm not even sorry, because omg CLAMP. Tsubasa and xxxholic are my favorites, though with the caveat of DONT WATCH THE ANIME FOR EITHER. Seriously, the manga or bust.  
> \- Who's cosplaying who: Rin as Cardcaptor Sakura, Obito as Kero in his full lion form (but made anthropomorphic), Kakashi as Yue. Sakura as Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle Sakura (pick one, it doesn't really matter which of them), Sasuke as black Monoka, Naruto as white Mokona.  
> \- the timeline of what exactly happens in Tsubasa and xxxholic is confusing. There are guides. What you need to know for this fic is who's cosplaying whom and that's about it so you can Google what they look like. Otherwise, I would run out of space to explain.  
> \- KUROFAI 5EVA (CLAMP is a huge proponent of it's the souls that matter, not the body. AKA- they have a LOT of cannon or near cannon gay/ lesbian ships/ characters. Seriously, pick a CLAMP work and there's bound to be at least one. Yes, even Cardcaptor Sakura has some. Two in the manga, tbh)  
> \- Their designs are LEGENDARILY detailed. LEGENDARILY. Seriously, look them up. It's wild.


End file.
